Private Affairs
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Harry's son Albus enters Hogwarts, only to make an unlikely friend who might turn out to be a danger to him, this friend was Teddy Lupin. Meanwhile, the two students' fathers are engaged in their own affairs. Slash, Teddy/Albus, Remus/Harry, evil Ginny.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: AU, Harry and Ginny only have one child. Warning, First-year Albus in adult situations (i.e. Sexual things...)  
><strong>

Albus walked his first steps into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so far it was everything that his father had told him it was. An elderly woman greeted him and the other new students outside of the great hall. She explained that they would be sorted into houses.

When she finished her explanation, the doors were opened and the new students granted entrance to the great hall. Albus walked in, astounded by how large the room was. They filled the empty space in between the two sets of tables.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Albus waited impatiently for his own name to be called. Then, finally the time came, and he heard "Albus Potter?" and he stepped forward and sat onto the stool, where the icky, old, gross sorting hat that might have lice was placed on his head.

It took it's time thinking about where to place him, but after only a momentary deliberation, he announced that Albus was to be in Slytherin, which was a surprise to him. He went along to the Slytherin table on his own, and sat down next to whom he thought was a random person.

"You're Harry's son?" the older boy next to him asked, "Your father is my godfather." He announced to Albus, with a grin on his face.

Albus looked confused for a moment, before realizing whom he was talking to, "Theodore?" Albus asked meekly, he wasn't quite sure if that was really who it was, since he'd only met Theodore on

* * *

><p>ce when he was much younger.<p>

"Teddy." He responded, extending his hand, which Albus took, and the two shared a handshake. "Would you like to catch up later, after dinner?"

Albus nodded weakly. Teddy seemed to have an almost hypnotizing smile. "That would be nice," he said quietly.

McGonagall said a few words after the sorting had been finished, and then they dug into the feast that lay before them. He noticed absentmindedly that Teddy hadn't let go of his hand.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk, deliberating on what to write back to Remus. He had gotten a rather dirty letter the day before, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Knowing that they were both married, Harry had initially thought to decline Remus' wished to start an affair.<p>

Then Harry realized that he wasn't happy in his marriage, Ginny was a good mother, but Harry wanted something else, although he couldn't quite place his finger on what until he had read the letter a second time.

* * *

><p>Albus and Teddy sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, chatting about this and that, and their families and so on. Everything seemed to be going great. Teddy gently put his hand on Albus' knee, "How do you like Hogwart's so far?"<p>

Albus was about to answer when he felt Teddy's hand slowly moving upwards, to his thigh. Albus stood abruptly, "I should get to sleep. Classes start tomorrow after all…thanks for talking to me Teddy." He smiled a bit awkwardly.

Teddy nodded curtly, "Of course. We should talk again soon. The first year here can always be difficult if you don't know anyone. If you ever need anything, help with homework or something, I'm available. Just let me know, hm?" Teddy grinned down at Albus as he too stood.

Albus smiled, "Thanks." He then fled to his room. What had that been about?

* * *

><p>Harry scribbled furiously on his parchment. He wrote all sorts of dirty, erotic things that he had a feeling he would regret right after he hurriedly sent it out. He just hoped he wasn't being stupid…and that Ginny wouldn't find out.<p>

He knew that he probably shouldn't be doing these things, but he couldn't help himself. Ginny just wasn't…doing it for him anymore. And truthfully, he had always had a bit of a schoolboy crush on Remus.

Pausing his writing, he looked down to notice that he had a growing erection. He groaned. Well this was a problem. He made sure the door was still locked before quickly reaching down and unfastening his trousers.

He took his cock in his hand as he took out Remus' letter and read it over again, pumping himself furiously, his eyes closed, head hanging back. When had he started thinking about Remus doing these things to him? Hell, if he were to be honest with himself it was in his third year, even if then it was just a few passing fantasies.

But now he had issues. He heard a knock at the door.

"Harry, are you in there? Ron's here, and he would like to know if you'd like to go out for drinks." Ginny knocked again.

Harry replied hurriedly, "Yeah, I'll be down in a moment." He breathed in sharply as he whispered to himself, "Yesss…" thinking of Remus over him, getting him off.

He came into his hand, casting a quick cleaning charm. He fastened up his pants and stashed away Remus' letter in his special box, and gave Hedwig his letter to Remus before he forgot.

He grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs. Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Teddy laid in bed after his talk with Albus. Really, the boy was adorable. In a few years he would be unbearably attractive, and then everyone would want him. But he would beat them all to the prize early. He would have the young boy before the end of this year, at least in some ways. He may have to work on the other aspects of a relationship besides the main points later on.<p>

He couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like to have Albus all to himself, underneath him, writhing in pleasure. He gasped and shifted slightly, maneuvering his hand to rest above his flannel pajama bottoms.

With images of the youth in his mind, he quickly felt release and fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>Albus watched his older friend throughout his first week at Hogwarts. He thought that maybe, because of the way he had acted in the common room before, that Teddy might be one of those "<em>homeosaxuals"<em> that his mother had warned him about. But then he quickly dismissed the thought after seeing Teddy surrounded by various girls as the days went by, each of them bright red as they walked away.

Teddy was so popular. Albus couldn't compare with his lack of friends. He wished he had another friend besides Teddy, not that he didn't like Teddy, just that he needed someone else to talk to, especially in his classes.

Albus frowned. He supposed he got…a bit lonely sometimes. He smiled. He should write to his father soon and tell him all about how kind Teddy was, and how he was having a nice time so far at school. He raced back to his room to begin writing.

* * *

><p>About halfway through his letter, Teddy entered his room.<p>

"Hey there, Albus."

Albus turned around, "Hi Teddy." He smiled brightly at his friend. "What's going on?"

Teddy grinned slyly. "I saw you come back to the dorms a bit ago, and I thought I'd come and see what you were up to."

"Oh, I'm just writing a letter to my father." Albus quickly wrote his name at the bottom of the page and folded the parchment. "Actually I'm done now. I think I'll go give this to one of the school owls to deliver."

Teddy nodded, "Alright. I'll come with you then. Sound okay?"

"Sure thing!" Albus grinned as they made their way to the owlery.

Once there, Albus gave the letter to an owl. "Should we head back then?"

"Let's stay here for a while, Albus." Teddy said softly, lightly grabbing Albus' arm. The boy cocked his head to the side, confused, but smiling anyway.

"You're adorable, Albus…" Teddy stared at the youth, not blinking, slowly moving closer.

Albus gulped, suddenly realizing something was wrong. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? "Teddy? Please don't hurt me…"

Teddy stopped. "I would never hurt you Albus. I promise." He leaned in quickly and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Let's go back to the common room, hm?"

Albus nodded, eyes wide.

They left, Teddy pulling Albus along by his arm. Albus had a hand on his cheek, shocked. He'd never been kissed by anyone but his mother before. He blushed. How strange.

**A/N: "Homeosaxuals" is what Albus believes to be the word for "Homosexuals" this is not to be misconstrued that we believe that that is the word, too. Yes, Teddy is Creepin'. Don't like it, stop reading. It's fine, they're both under 18 and stuff. If you haven't realized it by now, Teddy is Remus and Tonks' son. And yes, there will be lots of masturbation. Just sayin'. And sex, later. Peace out. **


	2. Goodnight

Remus opened the letter he had just received from an owl, checking the return address to see who had mailed him. Seeing that it was Harry, he immediately tore the envelope open, anxious to see his reply.

What he read at that moment was better than anything he could've imagined. When he had written his letter to Harry, it was really just to get the repressed feelings out of his system, and be told by Harry that he didn't feel the same. It hadn't really worked, and now he was overflowing with the feelings he had had when he wrote the letter.

It was then that he realized that there was a bit of white liquid on the edge of the paper. It took him a moment to realize what it was, and when he did, he was almost shocked. Had Harry been masturbating when he wrote the letter? Just the thought of it made Remus hot.

Just as he went to shut the door and begin to give himself a bit of…ah, down time, Albus Potter knocked on his door. His eyes widened and he quickly hid the letter behind his back as his student entered.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Harry's _son_ was standing there in front of him, reminding him of Ginny. All signs of his arousal dissipated as he gulped down at the young boy.

"Hello Professor Lupin. I was just wondering what the assignment was that is due tomorrow. I seem to have forgotten." Albus looked down sheepishly.

Remus smiled awkwardly, "Write 5 inches on the positive and negative properties of protection charms."

Albus nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow in class, then."

The student then left his office and he shut the door behind Potter. His arousal returning full-throttle as he looked down at the letter, Remus sighed. Classes would certainly be awkward from here on out.

* * *

><p>Teddy strolled into his Dark Arts class, barely on time again. "Sup dad?" he said casually, as he took his seat.<p>

"Teddy, you should seriously consider calling me professor while you're in my class."

"Whatever." Teddy replied, beginning to space off as he thought of the other day with Albus, he was barely able to control himself from taking advantage of the kid. As class started, he started to imagine what would've happened had he been unable to control himself…

In his mind, he stood in front of Albus again, drawing closer, but this time Albus did not say anything, and Teddy did not stop until they were almost touching. His breath would fall warmly on to Albus' face, and the young boy would flush an attractive shade of red, his heart racing.

Teddy would lift a hand and raise it to the boy's face, cupping his cheek gently, his lips slightly parted, pressing ever so lightly on to Albus' own. The youth before him was inexperienced, but as they kissed, he quickly picked up the basics at least.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a sudden loud noise. He looked up, startled. Someone had knocked a stack of books off his desk. Teddy's dad was berating the student, so he chose a spot on the wall to stare at as he continued his fantasy.

Albus was shivering slightly as he brought his arms up to shakily wrap around Teddy, hugging him closer. Teddy smiled into their kiss and smoothed the other boy's hair. He broke away for a moment, "Albus, you're so cute…I can hardly stand it."

Albus blushed and looked away shyly, "but I'm a boy. I can't be cute."

Teddy chuckled, "I assure you, you are very cute. Much cuter than any silly girl." He leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly he felt the urge to touch Albus' body, he ran his hand down from Albus' head to his chest, his other hand also straying from it's position on Albus' arm to his arse.

Albus made a small noise from Teddy's ministrations, giving Teddy the incentive to continue to touch him further. The hand he had on Albus' backside shifted forward to rest on the boy's thigh, slowly trailing to the front of his trousers.

Teddy murmured, "Can I…touch you? Is that okay, Albus?"

The boy nodded. "If it's you Teddy…then I trust you." His voice was shaking, but he nodded with young conviction.

Teddy grinned, kissing him soundly as he undid the button on Albus' pants. He reached in and grabbed the boy's small member. It would probably grow in time, but he was content that he had Albus' okay to go further right now.

He began to stroke it lightly, his touch feather-light. Albus began to gasp quietly, obviously trying to hold it in.

"I want to hear all your beautiful sounds. I want to make you wild," Teddy whispered into Albus' ear.

Albus gasped audibly, his body moving closer to Teddy's on it's own. Teddy smiled slyly…the boy was so responsive.

Teddy moved down from Albus' mouth, kissing the boy's neck and chest through his shirt. They moved together so that Albus was against the wall of the owlery, Teddy's mouth hovering above the boy's surprisingly erect cock.

Teddy licked at the tip, eliciting a small moan from Albus. Wanting to hear more, needing to hear more of the boy's delicate sounds, Teddy moving his mouth down over the penis, taking the whole thing in his mouth easily, his tongue caressing it with a good amount of skill.

Albus shook violently as he reached his limit immediately, coming into Teddy's mouth. Teddy swallowed quickly and looked up at Albus, a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Albus' face morphed into another's. He saw standing above him the face of his father.

"Class is about to end. Perhaps you should pay more attention, Mr. Lupin. Would you like to share what you were so deeply interested in on the wall?"

Teddy flushed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I, uh…"

The bell sounded and class was over. Teddy stood and raced from the room, eager to leave behind his father and that embarrassing situation.

He really needed to stop fantasizing in class about certain first-years!

* * *

><p>Tears blurring his vision, Albus stared up at the barely visible red-headed woman that was his mother. He blinked and hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and suddenly he could see her clearly, her hand raised to hit him, she brought it down to his face, and he closed his eyes just before he was hit.<p>

His eyes opened and he was in his bed in his dorm, his body covered in sweat, and the sheets sticking to his soaked body. He sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He didn't want to go to sleep again for a while.

He could hear someone breathing heavily somewhere else in the room, but decided that it must be snoring. And it was. He decided that he would find Teddy and ask him to talk, even though it's so late.

Quietly tiptoeing out of his dorm, he crept a few doors down and entered what he knew to be the 6th year dormitories. He opened the door and snuck around, looking for Teddy's bed. Many of the 6th year Slytherins were very ugly boys.

He finally spotted Teddy across the room and hurried over to him, opening the curtains without a thought. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

Teddy was there, eyes closed, his hand in his pajama bottoms, moving around. Albus whispered, "Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes snapped open. "Fuck…" He pulled his hand from his pants as though it had been burned. "Albus, uhmn…why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Albus was silent before murmuring, "I had a nightmare."

Teddy's eyes softened. "Come here," his voice harbored no argument.

Albus nodded, getting into bed with Teddy, slipping under the covers. He felt very nervous, wondering what would happen. He was relieved when Teddy hugged him, careful to keep his bottom half far away.

"You'll sleep here tonight. If you have a nightmare, I'll wake you up, and you can tell me about it if you want. I'll stay up and protect you. I promise."

Albus smiled into Teddy's shoulder, "Thank you." And with that, he fell asleep in the older boy's arms.

He briefly wondered what Teddy had been doing when he had come in before shrugging the thought away and falling into his slumber.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up to find that Teddy had left. It was lucky that Albus had not had any other nightmares, which he accredited to Teddy. The thought that he pushed away during the night crept back into his mind once again. What had Teddy been doing before? Now he was curious. <em>Maybe I'll ask him later after classes are over…<em> Albus thought.

It was nice to have such a good older friend, who knew a lot more than he did. He was thankful for his luck in sitting next to Teddy after he had been sorted. If anything had changed from that moment, they may have never met.

* * *

><p>Teddy gulped. Albus certainly remembered what he had caught Teddy doing that night before he had interrupted him. It was worse that he had been thinking about Albus at the time, too, and now Albus was asking him what he had been doing at the time.<p>

He was suddenly conflicted. Should he tell him the truth and explain what it really was, or should he lie and make something up? He decided that it would be best to just tell Albus the truth, since he would find out eventually anyway.

He pulled Albus aside to a bench where he sat him down and began to explain. He took a deep breath, "I was… masturbating." He told him frankly.

"What's that?" Albus asked innocently.

"It's where you touch yourself to make yourself feel good." He said, embarrassed to be telling this to a first-year, who really shouldn't know about something so obscene.

"How do you do that?" Albus questioned.

"You…" Teddy flushed, "Touch your private parts, and stuff…" He trailed off, incapable of explaining further. Suddenly an image of Albus masturbating popped into his head, and he looked away from Albus, who was still had a confused look on his face. Thankfully, his school robes hid his erection.

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much Remus/Harry in this chapter, but there will be more next chapter. :)**


End file.
